


I miss you, Allison Argent.

by Ayooheather



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayooheather/pseuds/Ayooheather
Summary: A short one shot of Scott visiting Allison - in spirit of the Teen Wolf finale.





	I miss you, Allison Argent.

**Author's Note:**

> PS. I am a little rusty. Haven't written in almost a year.

It was currently a half past midnight and Scott was walking down the lonely path with a bundle of red roses in one hand and a bag of takeout in the other. He could feel his heartbeat rise the closer he got to his destination. It’s been exactly a year and a half since he came to visit _her._ Mainly because a lot of craziness has been going on but partially because he couldn’t find the courage to come because coming here made things more real. As selfish as it sounded, he was thankful to be occupied because it made it easier to get through the day without missing her - without wishing that he could turn back the hands of time and save her. In the beginning, it was almost impossible to get through the day without breaking down. 

When he finally reached the spot, he stopped and gently rubbed the tombstone over the her name. Allison Argent. He closed his eyes as he let the emotions sink in. It was a mixture of guilt and grief. When he opened his eyes, he laid the flowers down in front of the stone then laid a blanket down before taking a seat next to where her body was buried. “Hey Allison. I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. It’s just been really hard not having you here.” He sighed. “I miss you so much.” His chest started to tighten a bit as some tears started to form. Despite the cracking in his voice, he began to speak - knowing that if he didn’t speak now, he probably never will. 

“You were the first girl I ever loved. Before you, I was no one. Practically nonexistent. The only thing I ever wanted to be was noticed. And then you came and you saw me - saw me for who I really was but most importantly, you opened my eyes to a new perspective on life.” He paused a moment to wipe his face. “You came in my life during a very strange and confusing time. I was changing into a werewolf and didn’t know what was going on. I didn’t even know werewolves were a thing but.... through my weirdness, you stayed. I never understood why. You were so out my league.” he chuckled softly. “I’ll never forget the moment when you saw me change and still wanted me. At that exact moment, I knew that I was in love with you and that I wanted to be more - I wanted to a better person for you because you deserved that.” he smiled softly as he reminisced on old times. 

“I remember when you told me you wanted to spend your life with me”

_Flashback*_

_“I thought things would get back to normal by now. Or at least normal enough so I could pass my classes”_

_“You’ll pass”. Allison chuckled as she laid her head on his chest, taking in the scent of her boyfriend - savoring the moment. She closed her eyes, feeling herself drift off. “Could you put some music on…. Please?”_

_“Yeah, radio?” Scott asked rubbing tiny circles on her arm._

_“Use, entune. It has pandora.” she instructed him._

_Scott reached over and did as he was told._

_“I felt like I was going to fall asleep in your arms” she sighed._  
_Scott smiled placing his lips gently on her forehead. “I like it when you fall asleep in my arms.”_

_“I don’t. I wake up and you’re always gone” Allison said not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice._

_“That’s only because I don’t want to wake you” Scott replied._

_“I’d rather just wake up with you.”_

_“You will” He chuckled softly. “High school’s only two more years.”_

_“Which is hard enough for normal people to get through” she sighed._

_“Hey, what would you say if I could be normal?” he asked her curiously_

_The question caused her to look up at him a bit confused as to where he was going with it._

_“I’ve been thinking about it ever since we saw her at the hospital. Lydia was bit by an Alpha, right?” He took a quick breath before adding. “Peter told Stiles that if the bite doesn’t turn you, it’ll kill you. But nothing happened to Lydia.”_

_“Meaning?” she asked. “Meaning what, she’s immune?”_

_“I mean if she is, doesn’t that - doesn’t immunity mean that you could be cured?” he got up slightly to get a good look into her eyes. “Would you want that?” He asked, searching her eyes for a truthful answer._

_“I-I want anything that lets me be with you.” she nuzzled her face into his hand. “And not just till the end of high school.” she looked down almost scared to say those words._

_“Well then you better not get into too good of a college” Scott lightly joked - not fully understanding the depth of her statement. “My grades suck.”_

_“Not just to college” she clarified hoping he would finally understand. “I’m serious.” she said looking him dead in the eyes to let him know that she meant every word she was saying._

_“I know”_

_Flashback ends*_

“I didn’t say it but I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you too” he sighed. “I love you Allison. I’ve always loved you. I always will love you.” He said it with such conviction because he truly believed that a love like what he had with Allison was a once in a lifetime kind of love. He was certain that although his mother was right by telling him that he would find love again, he would never find love as passionate and pure as he did with her.

“I used to think that seeing you with Issac was the most painful and hardest thing I would ever experience in my life but I was so wrong.” He shook his head softly as tears fell even more. “This is worse… I would rather see you with him than this”

“She never stopped loving you Scott” A familiar voice said, startling him a bit. He turned to see Lydia Martin standing a few feet away from him. 

“Lydia? What are you doing here?” He said as he hurried and wiped the tears from his face. 

“I could ask you the same, Mccall” Lydia said with a teasing smirk on her face as she closed the gap between them. 

Scott gave her a small smile before scoot over a bit and patting the spot next to him, signalling for her to take a seat. They sat in comfortable silence before he spoke. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” he said sadly. “I should have been there to save her. We were all supposed to graduate together.”

“It’s not your fault Scott.” Lydia shook her hand and placed a comforting hand on his arm. “I miss her too but I know my best friend. I know that she would not want you blaming yourself over this.” 

Scott nodded his head softly. “I know. I just miss her so much.”

“Me too.” Lydia said. She could feel Scott slowly slipping into depression and decided to change the topic. “What’s in the bag?” she nodded at the brown bag beside him.

“Oh. I brought her favorite takeout so we could - uh, have dinner like we used to” he said sheepishly. “I know it’s stupid.” 

“It’s sweet.” Lydia smiled at him. It was amazing how much one person could change the lives of others. If it weren’t for Allison, Scott and her would have never become friends. If someone would have told her at the start of high school, she would be friends with Scott Mccall and Stiles Stilinkski, she would have laughed in their faces. Things have a funny way of working themselves out. “By the way, just to let you know - I was always secretly rooting for the two of you. There’s no doubt in my mind that you guys wouldn’t have ended back up together.” She said as she nudged him softly. 

“Me too” He said giving her a smile before handing her some food. 

She took the box of chinese take out from Scott and began to devour the delicious sesame chicken. They spent the rest of the night talking and reminiscing on old memories of Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship, I swear. I love Scott and Allison so much.


End file.
